


Caught

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [37]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George catches John and Paul in the act.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Caught

“I knew it!” George yelled as he stood in the doorway, pointing at a very naked John and Paul tangled up on the mattress. “I fucking knew it.”

“That’s great—now _leave_ ,” Paul said.

“But I _knew_ you two were shagging—god, you probably thought you were hiding it _well_ ,” George laughed, leaning against the doorframe—

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” John snapped, his face bright red.

“Good idea. Ritchie! Get in here—and bring your camera.”

“What the fuck, why are you getting more people involved in this?” John asked.

George smirked. “Because he owes me five pounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "caught" 
> 
> The first in a collection of drabbles that I'll be writing each day in the month of May! Most will probably be for the Beatles, but not necessarily all of them.


End file.
